Black Master
by TheTwistedEssie
Summary: AU where Sebastian is the human master and Ciel is the demon butler. Sebastian's boyfriend dies, so he summons a demon to resurrect him. He asks Ciel to wait to eat his soul until his band become a worldwide sensation. Modern AU. Some sebaclaude. I wont be posting new chapters for a while since I need to sort some things out. Im writing everyday I will not abandon this.
1. The Contract

Sebastian's heart sank as his teacher told that class about Claude's death. His tears threatened to fall but he would not let them. Not in front of anyone anyway.

Sebastian let his tears fall once he was home.

His mother opened his door,"What's wrong?"

"He's dead," Sebastian answered.

"Claude?"

He nodded.

"Don't worry, it was probably for the best. You can move on and date a girl."

_For the best? Yeah right. He had so much to live for. He could've been a very successful doctor, but no, he had to die. _

_Maybe it is a phase. Maybe I can be saved if I date enough girls. _

_I won't date a girl though. Or a boy. I won't date anyone. Claude is the only one I will ever love. _

He woke up early the next day to avoid his parents, and headed to his band's studio. Aka some room in Grell's house.

Sebastian rung the doorbell, and Grell ran to hug him,"Hey Bassy!"

"Hi" Sebastian said shyly.

"Why are you so early? It's only 9:15."

"Oh it is. I thought it was 10:00," He lied.

"Oh, well that's okay we need to catch up anyway. So what's been going on in your life?"

Sebastian didn't want to tell her the bad news upfront, but it would probably be a good idea to tell them soon,"Not much."

"Come on, something has to be happening in your life. I don't care what it is. You can trust me not to judge you."

_Don't cry. Don't cry_

Sebastian put on a blank expression in an attempt to not look sad. _Should I tell him or wait? _

Grell's smiled faded,"Is something wrong?"

"My boyfriend died,"He said in a weak voice.

Grell went over to hug him,"I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay. He's in a better place right?" Sebastian said. It almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Grell nodded,"I'm sure he is."

So they just talked for the next hour until the rest of the band arrived.

Angelina was the first one to arrive as usual. Well after Sebastian. Lau and his platonic friend came about 10-30 minutes late depending on the situation. If they weren't such good musicians, they probably would've been kicked out of the band by now.

"Well are we gonna keep practicing that one song or start a new one?"Angelina asked.

Grell thought for a moment,"I think we should practice the old one. Sebastian told me he still hasn't finished writing the new one."

"You weren't supposed to tell her that!"

Grell smiled,"You should've finished it."

Sebastian rolled his eyes,"It takes time to finish a quality song."

Lau and his friend, Ran Mao entered the house,"We're here!"

"Congratulations, only 5 minutes late this time," Angelina said.

"Well sorry we live far away from this house," Lau said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Hey, we don't need to fight, Grell said.

"Let's just get started,"Sebastian suggested.

The band went to pick up their instruments and began to play a song that has yet to be named. The song sounded powerful, and made people want to jump off buildings and do other dangerous stunts. Sebastian wrote this song before Claude's death when he thought nothing could go wrong. When he thought Claude was too young to die.

_I wonder if this band will play a happy song ever again. _

_I don't think it worked_, Sebastian thought as he scanned the area. Then heard some footsteps that sounded like they were coming behind him. He turned around and saw this dark being. He couldn't tell what is was since all this smoky, black stuff was covering it. The only things visible were a pair of glowing, pink eyes, and a pair of stilettos.

"Who are you?" Sebastian tried, thinking that maybe this thing could speak English.

"I'm the one you called,"The being answered in a young, but powerful voice.

"So, you're a demon?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?" Sebastian asked.

It chuckled,"I like to be called Ciel."

"Ciel,"he repeated,"I'm Sebastian."

"Enough with this small talk, Do you want to make a contract with me?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian didn't know that he would get this far. According to the internet, a demon would grant a wish, protect you until it's time to eat your soul. _What if it's that's not how it works? _

"Wait, so do I make a wish, you grant it and eat my soul?"

Ciel nodded,"This contract can't be broken and the gates of paradise will be forever out of your reach, so don't take this lightly."

"I don't want to go to Heven anyway. It's not like God actually cares about me," Sebastian muttered loud enough for Ciel to hear, but quiet enough so no eavesdroppers would hear.

"So do you want to make a contract with me?"

"Yes."

"Then what is your wish?"

"I want to resurrect my boyfriend. You can take my soul once my band was one fan in every country. "

The demon stood there,"You ask for a lot. It will be difficult to resurrect him, since I have to convince a reaper to put his soul back in his body. Lucky for you it will be easy to preserve and repair the body."

"So is it possible?"Sebastian asked in anticipation.

"Of course! I can do anything. It will take some time though."

"Can you serve me until then?"

"Why does everyone ask that? But yeah, I can do that."

"Good, I also want you to stay by my side until the contract is done,"Sebastian said.

Ciel finally showed himself. He was a small harmless looking boy with bluish grey hair that was all over the place, and bright blue eyes. It was obvious that he was wearing eyeliner and an eyebrow piercing. He wore dark clothes similar to what Sebastian would wear.

Sebastian laughed,"Why so short?"

Ciel looked at himself,"Damn, I'm still new to this."

"Have you ever made a contract before?"

"I have about 100 years ago, but I spend most of my time in Hell, so I don't usually need to change forms. Anyway, what is your boyfriend's name?

"Claude Faustus,"Sebastian answered.

"Oh, we'll have to make the contract now. Where would you like it?"

Sebastian took a second to think. He knew the contract was more powerful in a more visible place, but he didn't want anyone to see it.

"Why not the front of your neck?" Ciel suggested.

"Sounds good."

"There, no more changes can be made to the contract. I will follow you until this contract is fulfilled. I'm sure your soul will be delicious,"Ciel said with a grin.


	2. Ivaylo

Ciel sat down in his room. _How will I be able to take Claude's soul back? Shinigami don't ever trust demons, and I don't even know any. Except for Ronald, but he's pretty serious about his job._

Ciel stood up to stretch. He couldn't recall when he began to do this since his muscles never felt sore. _I'm probably imitating Sebastian without realizing. Having a brain similar to a human would take some getting use__d __ to. _

Despite being about 10x stronger than humans, demons still had their limits, especially in human form.

_I could just talk to Ronald, but if that doesn't work then the reapers will be expecting me, so they will prepare. But I have never been in the reaper palace or whatever you call it, since I don't know where they keep their souls._

He sighed and continued reading _The Night Circus. _No matter how silly humans could be, they always wrote better poetry and literature than demons, and sometimes reading gave him interesting ideas.

He read a couple chapters and then a sudden realization hit Ciel, _Wait, reaped souls either go to Heaven or Hell! If he went to Hell I could go fetch him, but he's probably in Heaven which is a problem. _

xxx

Later that day, Sebastian invited Ciel to watch his band, Ivaylo practice. He had to refrain from laughing,_ it's as if he sees me as his father._

"Hey, my friend wanted to watch us play, so be nice to him," Sebastian announced.

Ciel smiled to hide the fact that Sebastian made him look like some clingy loser. _Why couldn't he just tell the truth? _

Some girl with long red hair leaned toward Sebastian,"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's just rooming with me," He said.

She giggled,"That's what they all say."

The redhead walked over towards Ciel,"Hey, are you his boyfriend?"

"No," Ciel said sternly.

"Then why did he invite you here. I mean I'm not trying to say that you're not welcome. I just wanna know why you're here," She said.

"We are roommates and he just wants to show me his talents," Ciel answered.

"I see, well he's very good. He actually wrote the song that we're gonna play. Anyway my name's Grell."

Ciel reached his hand out to shake Grell's,"I'm Ciel, Sebastian's butler."

Grell laughed,"Do you think Sebastian didn't tell me your name? Anyway you look too young to be a butler."

"I'm older than I look," he explained.

"I see, well you better not treat him badly," She warned.

Ciel nodded, this girl was strange.

_Smells like reaper. Could she be of use to get Claude's soul back? Hopefully she doesn't sense that I'm a demon. _

Two Chinese people walked through the door,"We're here!" A man wearing green announced.

"Okay Ciel, you should sit in that chair we prepared especially for you," Grell said pointing at a tall, red chair with fake roses on it.

Ass Sebastian's butler, Ciel didn't want to embarrass him in front of his friends for demanding another chair, so he just sat in it. He leaned back and put on a smile.

xxx

The band played their song. Grell sang the song beautifully in a low voice. Her gestures were overly dramatic though. Sebastian played the lead guitar with minimal unnecessary movement, and the Chinese guy played the bass guitar. The other redhead with shorter hair played the drums in the back. While the girl who was with that late guy played the keyboard. The song was upbeat, and had just enough dissonances for Ciel to enjoy it. It could almost convince a demon that humans were actually strong.

Almost.

Ciel stood up once the song finished, "That was actually pretty good."

"Thank you," Grell said.

"What are the other three member's name?" Ciel asked, motioning to them.

"Oh, The bass guitar is Lau, the drum player is Angelina, and the keyboard is Ran Mao," She answered.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go, I look forward to seeing you play live," Ciel said as he walked out the door.

xxx OOC

I plan to update this every week, but I have school so we'll see how that goes

_The Night Circus _is a real and one of my favorite books. I recommend that you read it once you finish this.

Also please review if you love my work or if you think my writing is awkward or confusing or something like that.


	3. The Importance of Trust

Sebastian lied down on his bed_, Was Ciel telling the truth?_ He said it would take a while to get Claude back, but it's been two months. Demons lie, but they can't possibly be all bad. They have to do at least some good.

He sobbed,_Why did he have to die? None of this would've happened if Claude went to the doctor earlier._ "Why does cancer have to exist?" He asked aloud.

After a few minutes of crying, Sebastian turned on his phone to check the time. 2:50 am. He looked through all the pictures of Claude. He looked so hot with his messy dark hair and glasses, he also stole a few shots of him blushing. Everyone misunderstood Claude and thought he had no heart, but Sebastian knew that he could in fact be kind and sweet. Unless you insulted him.

The closer he got to Claude's death, the fewer pictures he had of him, with progressively less and less hair and then sicker with each day. It was almost as if he slowly faded away from Sebastian's life.

_I just want to hold his hand and hear his voice again._

xxx

Sebastian made his way over to Ciel's bedroom. Ciel sat at his desk which was cluttered with playing cards,"What do you need?" Ciel asked.

His hands were shaking. Hopefully Ciel wouldn't be mad for interrupting him,"I have to ask you a question."

"And what is that question?"Ciel asked.

"Are you still working on getting Claude's soul back?"

Ciel's expression softened,"Of course, I already told you it would take a while since reapers are in charge of souls, and they hate demons. If I asked for one they would probably think I would eat it or something."

"Do you know how long it would take?"Sebastian asked.

"I don't know, it would be in a day, it could be in a year. But don't worry, you will get to see Claude again," He promised.

"Why are you promising me something?" Sebastian said.

Ciel smirked,"It's just a part of the contract. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sebastian wasn't convinced,"What happens if you break the contract?"

"Something very painful. Worse than death."

This time Sebastian smiled,"Good," He felt like he could trust his demon a little more, but he still need more proof since his parents have always told him how evil demons were, and you could never trust someone blindly. Demon or human.

xxx

It seems like I'm writing less and less words each week, but I was just trying to fill some plot holes for future chapters. I'm also trying to make it so the story progresses with each chapter.

So please review if you loved it or if you think my writing is weird or hard to understand.

I also kind of want to rename this as _Certain Death_, but I don't want to confuse anyone, so i'll probably keep the name.

Expect more interactions with Ciel and Sebastian next time.


	4. Human Souls

Ciel woke up early to make breakfast for his master. While he did have a master before this, they never made him cook, so he would have to figure this out on his own. He went to Sebastian's room to look up what types of breakfast foods people eat in America. He examined the computer, struggling to find the on button. The computer didn't seem to have much buttons, so he tried slamming ht keyboard and clicking randomly with the mouse in an attempt to turn it con. Ciel would ask for help, but that would be too embarrassing.

_Butlers don't ever need help from their master. It's just a disgrace._

Then he got some brilliant idea and decided to look at the back and finally turned it on.

_That took longer than necessary._

He logged on and looked up "popular American breakfast foods", and scrolled through pictures of pancakes and waffles with maple syrup and various types of fruit with sides of bacon, eggs, sausage, and hash browns. Then he read the recipes.

_How am I supposed to make this?_

If only he thought about this beforehand. He was tempted to wake Sebastian up and ask him what he liked to eat, but he felt like he should already know that, as his loyal servant. Ciel rubbed his temples,_ What kind of butler am I if I can't even cook a simple meal or even decide what to make? _

_No, calm down. These thoughts are pointless and won't get you anywhere. Just try and make something simple._

xxx

At the kitchen Ciel found some bacon he could just microwave, and added an orange and a glass of water on the side when the bacon was done._ This should be good enough. _

"Sebastian," Ciel said as he gently shook Sebastian,"It's time to wake up. I made you breakfast."

Sebastian opened his eyes and stretched a little,"What is it?" He said, his voice groggy.

Ciel smiled in a slightly seductive way ,"You will find out if you come downstairs"

Sebastian eagerly hopped out of bed and went downstairs. His butler followed closely behind.

Ciel pulled out a chair for Sebastian in an attempt to act polite. Sebastian gave him a weird look before sitting down, then took a sip of the water Ciel put out. He sighed, "Don't you know that water tastes terrible in the morning?"

Ciel shook his head, "No, demons can't taste human food."

Sebastian chuckled, "I'll take it that humans can't taste human souls then."

Ciel laughed along with him,"Of course not, you aren't even capable of eating them!"

Sebastian picked of a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it,"How do they taste? Sweet? salty? spicy?"

"Well I'm not a hundred percent sure on what you mean by sweet, salty, and spicy, but every soul tastes different," Ciel said.

"You didn't answer my question."

_Curious little human are you?_

"Well, humans couldn't comprehend how a soul tastes, but I think the best thing to compare it to are emotions. The higher the emotional intensity, the better the taste," Ciel explained.

Sebastian was so concentrated on this conversation that he forgot all about _his_ poor quality food,"So, what type of _emotions_ do you like?"

Ciel just smirked, "It would ruin the fun if I told you that. Now why don't you eat your food while you still can."

Sebastian gave Ciel a confused look, but then picked up the orange and began to peal it,"You make weird breakfasts. Why can't you make hash browns or something like that?"

"I will make that tomorrow," Ciel promised.

"Good, 'cause you suck at microwaving bacon. Have you ever cooked anything in your life?"

Ciel looked down in embarrassment, "No," He admitted.

"Well you better learn," Sebastian said,"I am looking forward to good food."

xxx

Later that day, at the local morgue shop, many people could hear The Undertaker was laughing hysterically,"You always tell the best jokes. Now what do you want?" He asked, still laughing.

Ciel looked away in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he actually did that, "Well I just want to get a soul back."

The Undertaker got his composure together, and looked rather interested, "Oh, who's soul do you want?"

"My master's boyfriend's," Ciel answered.

"Aww, how cute. You want your master to be happy."

"It's not like that. I'm just following orders," Ciel said.

The Undertaker pushed by with gray bangs out of his face, revealing some lime, green eyes,"You did heal it, right?"

"Of course, but I do find it odd how I've seen him with dark hair and nice eyebrows in pictures, but when I went to freeze him, his body was completely hairless. Is there a disease that causes humans to lose their hair?" Ciel asked.

"I'm sure there's plenty, but he most likely had cancer, "The Undertaker explained.

"Oh I never heard of that, I guess I'll look that up," Ciel said.

"You haven't heard about that disease? It's quite common. I would say about half my clients loved ones die from it. You really need to get more in touch with humanity if you're gonna serve one," The Undertaker said.

_I don't need to get in better touch with humanity. You just need to mind your own business and do what I ask!_

"What do you think I'm trying to do? I have a human master and he wants me to get his poor little boyfriend's soul back, and I need you to do it for me!" Ciel said, raising his voice more than he intended to.

The Undertaker chuckled, "Don't get me wrong, you're good at telling jokes and all, but you'll have to do much better than that. Why not do something more foolish? Like a human."

"You mean you want me to humiliate myself?"

"Yeah, that is the price for a soul," He said, "But you're on the right track, so it shouldn't be too hard for you. "

Ciel shot an angry glare at The Undertaker,"If that's what you want, then fine. What exactly am I supposed to do anyway?"

"I will leave that up to you."

"Where do you want us to meet when I do this embarrassing thing?"

"We don't need to meet anywhere since I will be following you around. Is there any place off limits for me?" The Undertaker replied.

"No bathrooms or anywhere that you can get perverted glances of my master!" Ciel warned,"If I catch you then you will be in trouble."

"Of course, I will respect your privacy. I can't wait to see what you come up with."

xxx

Okay, I hope this is coming along alright. Please review if you find the wording of this story awkward, hate it, or love it. I am always willing to listen to constructive criticism.


	5. Proud Butler

A knock on the door interrupted Sebastian's reading. He closed the book and ran downstairs to see who it was. "Ciel, where did you go? You never told me in that note!"

Ciel entered the house,"I have some good news for you. We are one step closer to resurrecting you boyfriend."

"Really? When will it be?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. We have to pay before we can figure that out," Ciel said.

"And what exactly do you have to pay him?"

Ciel looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with his master,"I have to do some embarrassing thing that will make him laugh like he's never laughed before, so you better spend a lot of time with your boy friend."

"Wait, why do you have to embarrass yourself?"

"The Undertaker, the one who will get the soul back always charges jokes for information, and apparently humiliation for souls," Ciel answered.

The teen grinned," I can't wait, when is it?"

"It can be any time since he said he would watch over me, so it could happen "naturally", but don't worry, he won't look in the bathroom," Ciel assured him.

Sebastian walked toward the stairs," Okay then,let's get started."

"What do you want me to do?" Ciel asked.

"Maybe you could fall down the would be hilarious," Sebastian suggested.

Ciel followed Sebastian to the second floor," I guess we have to start somewhere," He said reluctantly.

Just as Ciel reached the top of the stairs, Sebastian pushed him down to give him as little reaction time as possible, and the little demon tumbled down the stairs while bumping his head a few times,"Ouch! Fuck!"

He hit the ground with a thud.

Ciel stood up after a few moments passed," Ugh, that didn't work? Do have actually _try_ on this?"

"I think this is part of his fun," Sebastian said.

Ciel paced around the room, trying to think of something that would make the Undertaker think he was humiliated when he really wasn't, that would take a lot of acting skills, which Ciel had little experience with, so the duo spent the next few days doing stupid things to see which one woulf please The Undertaker.

"Hey Ciel, can you go get my History textbook?" Sebastian said even though he was only sitting about 10 feet away from it.

"Of course," Ciel said as he went to pick it up. He walked toward Sebastian and dropped the book half way there. Ciel cried and fell to the floor which fit his bratty appearance perfectly. Sebastian put his hand over his mouth the muffle his laugh. Watching your butler, who's supposed to be stronger than you cry is the most hilarious thing ever.

Unfortunately for them, The Undertaker did not seem to be amused.

Their next option was for Ciel to dance since no matter how much he practiced, he would always fail miserably . And of course Sebastian would be choosing the best dance to destroy his butler's pride.

Sebastian handed Ciel a letter,"Ciel, you are invited and_ required _to go to my cosplay party this weekend.

"And what is the point in this?" Ciel asked.

"Tonight," Undertaker whispered back.

"You'll see,"Sebastian said with a mischievous smile.

xxx

Angelina rushed over when she heard the news,"A party that revolves around embarrassing someone? Sounds like my type of party."

"What does Ciel even get embarrassed by?" Lau asked.

"Well he isn't very good at dancing, so I was thinking that some of us should try and do silly dances with him," Sebastian suggested.

"He's the short kid right?" Grell asked to make sure she knew who she was talking about.

"He's not a kid, but he looks like one," Sebastian said.

On their way to the party,the duo stopped at a costume shop to add one last addiction to Ciel's cosplay.

"I told you to buy a crown,"Sebastian scolded.

"But that's embarrassing," Ciel said.

_Is your manhood really that fragile? _"No it's not. Crowns symbolize power and royalty."

"Tch, fine, but don't make fun of me for it," Ciel

Sebastian lead Ciel into the store, and turned to the cashier,"Do you have an order for Sebastian Michaelis?"

The women open a booklet,"Yes, I'll get it for you." She went into a room behind her table and came out a minute later, and handed the box to Sebastian.

Sebastian put on his signature, charming smile,"Thanks."

"No problem."

They walked out of the store,"Can I see it," Ciel asked.

Sebastian backed away,"Not until the party."

Ciel eyed Sebastian,"What are you up to?"

Sebastian said nothing ad got in his car.

"Are you really going to be like this?" Ciel asked.

"The quicker you get in the car, the faster you'll find out. I am your master you know, so you better do what I say," Sebastian said.

Ciel got in the car,"Why are you acting all troublesome at the moment?"

"I heard demons hate boredom, so I thought I should spice things up a bit," Sebastian said.

Ciel stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

"Come on Ciel, you're the star of the party," Sebastian said once the were inside the

Lau and Angelina escorted Ciel to the dinning room table"Take a seat," Lau.

"Wait, what is the port of this? it's not my birthday!" Ciel said.

"You should appreciate it when people try and do something nice for you," Ran Mao chided.

"I just wanted to know why you are throwing me a party," Ciel said to defend himself.

"Don't worry about it. Now what would you like to eat?" Lau asked

Ciel shrugged,"I guess I'll have some cake."

"Okay, I will bring it to you immediately," Lau said with a false looking smile.

While Lau got the cake, The Undertaker barged into the room,"Sorry I'm late!"

"No problem," Sebastian said,"We're just about to eat."

The Undertaker walked to the table,"We're having

sweets, tight?"

"Of course."

So far everything was going according to the plan. Ciel looked confused, his band band members haven't messed up yet, and the place looked nice. The lights were dimmed, people could see the glow sticks, and so they would be able to properly perform their dance.

"Here's you cake," Lau said and clumsily set it in front of Ciel.

"Thanks," Ciel said.

Ran Mao and Sebastian followed Lau, with two cakes in each of the cakes and gave them to everyone else. The band ate their cakes quickly, but The Undertaker and Ciel took their time.

"Cab one of you put the dishes in the sink?"Sebastian asked and lead Ciel to a chair in the center of the stage,"Sit."

He sat down warily.

"Oh, is it starting?" The Undertaker asked.

"Wait, are you trying to do this to for the soul payment?" Ciel whispered.

"Yeah," Sebastian whispered.

Ciel smiled sweetly,"You really want to see him."

"Shut up."

Something tapped Sebastian on the shoulder, and he turned around to see Angelina tapping a glow stick on his shoulder,"It's time to start."

Sebastian snatched the glow stick,"Kay."

Some hip hop music turned on and the band stood in a circle around Ciel and danced in unison around him. A minute into the song, they split up and each performed their own moves. They appeared to be trying to get Ciel's attention, like they were worshiping him.

At one point, Angelina caressed Ciel's face, so he kicked her in the chest lightly,"What are you doing?" He asked while he stood up.

Grell took this opportunity to grab Ciels arm and spun him around

around.

Lau snatched him away and carried him back to his chair and handed him a glow stick,"Come on cheer up a bit."

He looked at the glow stick,"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Come dance with us," Lau offered.

"Will this be over if I dance with you?" Ciel asked.

"Yes."

Ciel rose from his seat,"Fine, but I'm not good at dancing."

"It's okay," Sebastian said,"We'll teach you."

They all danced together. Well Ciel stood there and moved his arms around a little. When the music was over they bowed in front of The Undertaker

Ciel smiled,"You're not only good at singing, but also good at dancing."

"We're not _that_ good, just better than you," Sebastian said.

Ciel snickered," I see."

The Undertaker was cracking up the ground, and Ciel smiled and walked to him,"Did I make you laugh?"

He held one finger up for a few minutes,"Yeah."

Ciel leaned in closer"Today or tomorrow?"

"Tonight," Undertaker whispered back.

xxx

A few hours later, Sebastian went to see Claude after he was resurrected. He tried to hold back a smile, but he was just too excited. Sebastian couldn't believe that a whole year has passed since Claude died.

"Ah, you look excited," The Undertaker said as Sebastian and Ciel walked into his shop.

Sebastian blushed.

"Is he ready?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, just follow me to the back of my shop. He's a little tired, so don't be too loud and energetic."

They followed The Undertaker into the back while Sebastian was trying his best to contain his excitement. Claude turned his head to Sebastian once he realized he had company, and smiled. Sebastian fought back tears as he sat on his bed," Hey, how's it going?"He said in a soft voice.

Claude yawned," Not much, just came back to life."

Sebastian giggled," Nothing out of the ordinary then. Well anyway, I got a butler about a year ago, but other than that my life hasn't changed very much."

Claude immediately sat up," What? I've been dead that long?"

The Undertaker rushed over to the bed," Take it easy."

"Yeah, but it's not that big of a deal. All that matters is that you're alive right now," Sebastian said to calm him down.

Claude lied back down," I guess so, but how will I get a job if I'm supposed to be dead?"

_Whoa, I never thought of that._

"Don't worry about that," The Undertaker said," Ciel and I will take care of that."

"Wait, who's Ciel?"

"Your boyfriend's butler," He answered.

"Oh."

After a few moments of silence The Undertaker walked towards the door," Well, we'll let you two lovebirds have some privet time. I'll be in the main shop if you need anything," He said.

"Okay," Claude said, and then Ciel and The Undertaker left.

Sebastian double checked to make sure they weren't spying on them and held Claude's hand when it was clear," Your skin's so soft."

Claude looked at his own hand,"That's a weird observation."

"Well it's true."

Claude blushed, Thanks.I guess."

"No problem."

Sebastian kissed him on the forehead," I love you and I'm glad you're back."

"I love you too."

xxx

sorry this took so long to update. I was just being a perfectionist, and I had lot's of school stuff.


	6. Using The Demon

During his Algebra II class, Sebastian uploaded their new song, The World Is My Future on Youtube, and browsed several social media sites to chat with their most dedicated fans. He had a habit of marveling at their stats, and the amount of follows which averaged at about 3,040. It's not much, but better than the measly 20 he had before he joined Ivaylo.

Most people really just asked a lot of the same questions like When's your next song coming out? Are you single? And What's your favorite color? This job can get really redundant at times, but there are a few wild people out there that make things interesting.

Today Sebastian was talking to this thirteen year-old girl who aspired to become a musician.

"What's the best way to learn guitar?" An anonymous user asked.

Sebastian chose each word he wrote carefully. One wrong word could ruin the whole band's reputation," Just practice every day, and you can become a great musician one day," He said and linked her to some helpful youtube videos.

"Sebastian, can you tell us how to complete the square?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Damnit! She caught me off guard,"Uhh, I don't know."

"Well, I suggest that you pay attention if you want to pass your test," She advised in a rude tone.

"Kay," Sebastian said, but continued to talk to his fans.

"And by that I mean turn off your computer."

Sebastian pulled up a Google Doc," I'm taking notes on it though."

"Fine."

Lau ran over to him once class was over,"H ey, where do you want to sit for lunch?"

"I don't know, maybe near our chemistry class," Sebastian suggested.

"Kay, I'll see you there after I get lunch," He said as ran to the cafeteria.

Sebastian Headed to his chemistry class.

Lau arrived a few minutes later and asked," Hey, can I see your homework?"

Sebastian shook his head," I didn't do it."

"Again? I mean I know you probably won't need this information for your life, but don't you want to get in a good collage?" Lau said.

"I already know what I'm doing with my life. Besides we'll all die eventually, so why should I try so hard in something I don't want to do?" Sebastian explained.

Lau sat in silence for a minute," Good point, and I'm not trying to be rude but I thought you were a Christian, so don't you believe in an afterlife?

"I gave up on God, He doesn't care about me," Sebastian said in a defeated tone.

"Well that doesn't mean you should give up on your life," Lau said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I haven't gave up on life, just school," Sebastian assured him.

When Lau finished his sandwich he gathered his things and got up," Hey do you want to have a smoke?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said and stood up," I'm sure you know of a good hiding spot."

"I do, follow me," Lau said.

They hid behind the music building, and Lau handed a cigarette to Sebastian and lit it for him.

"You should be lucky I know you so well, these usually cost quite a bit of money," Lau said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't smoke if you didn't give me them," Sebastian added.

Lau took a huff of his cigarette," If I started charging you would you buy them?"

"I would look for someone else. You have a history of ripping people off."

"I would give you a reasonable discount," Lau said.

"Good," Sebastian said. He put the cigarette in his mouth and checked his phone," We have 2 minutes to get to class!" Both of them dropped their cigarettes and cut straight through the vacant lunch area to get to the Math and Science center faster.

They arrived at their classroom a few seconds after the bell rang, but their teacher didn't seem to mind. They were both out of breath, but still tried to sneak past Mr. Love who already started on the lecture. They opened their laptops to take notes and chat with each other.

"Hey what should out next song be about?" Lau asked.

"idk, we wrote a lot of happy songs so prob something sad," Sebastian suggested.

"yeah but no break up songs," Lau added

"I know those are so cheesy."

"Hey, why are you and Lau always late?" A dark haired guy named William asked.

Sebastian turned to face his lifelong enemy, "We just eat lunch far away from this building."

"And what exactly are you guys doing at lunch?" William said.

"We eat. And talk about our band," Sebastian answered, sounding a little bit confused.

"Aww, you guys make songs together. Looks like someone is replacing his dead boyfriend," William taunted.

"First of all, we're not dating," He said attempting to keep his cool. "Second of all don't you dare talk about Claude like that!" Sebastian yelled.

Everyone paused and stared at him.

_That wasn't a good idea._

Mr .Love stood up," Sebastian come out in the hall with me. We need to have a talk."

Sebastian followed him. Hopefully he could get William in trouble.

"Now, I understand that he made you mad, but you didn't have to yell and disrupt the class," Mr. Love said in a stern voice.

"Well sorry," Sebastian said insincerely.

_Wasn't he disrupting the class more by bringing me out here? _

"Why did you get so mad at him in the first place?"

"He just insulted one of my friends," Sebastian said.

"Do you want me to move you?" Mr. Love asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Mr. Love said as he went inside the classroom," William, can you come out in the hall with me?"

William got up angrily," Bitch."

Sebastian laughed," That's what you get."

xxx

"Hey, the official theme for the contest is finally announced!" Angelina exclaimed with a piece of paper in her hand.

The rest of the band scampered over to her, "What is it?" Lau asked.

She read the script and made a confused face," We have to put on a performance about human death and vulnerability."

"Hey Sebastian and I were talking about how we should write a sad song next, so this is perfect," Lau said.

"Yeah, but we always write songs about how strong we are, not about how week we are," Angelina insisted.

"But wouldn't this help us grow as a band? This is a good opportunity to try something new," Grell added.

"I know, but what if the other people are more experienced?" Angelina muttered.

"I'm sure we can make it look like this is the only type of music we write," Grell said.

"Is that all it says, or do you have to meet certain criteria?" Ran Mao asked.

Angelina re-read the paper," It just says we have to make a song complete with an interesting visual performance about death and human vulnerability."

"Do you think William's band will participate in the contest," Sebastian asked.

"Why is everything always about William? Wouldn't it be better if you forgot about him and focused more on our performance?" Grell said.

"We need to focus on both ourselves _and_ the other contestants," Sebastian defended.

"Well you can do that. I will only focus on our skills," Grell said.

"Okay."

xxx

The rest of Sebastian's day was spent on the computer, going through William's band, The Reapers, twitter. His band was obsessed with reapers with their angsty songs about death. The majority of their fans were probably whiny preteens, but no matter how annoying they were, he couldn't deny that they had the upper hand in the contest. He listened to all their songs, picking out as much faults as possible, but also looked for some good things, so his band could become better at those things than The Reapers.

Their songs were amazing how could Ivaylo beat them in this contest?

There was only one thing he could do. Research about death. He mainly looked up the emotions people felt when they were nearing death since that was what songs would typically focus on. Most websites talked about how people either use religion or become apathetic about death to cope. They both seemed rather silly, but what else could you do?

xxx

"Hey Undertaker," Sebastian said while he was doing his homework in The Undertaker's shop.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what people think about right before they die?" Sebastian asked,

"I know a few things about. What exactly would you like to know?" The Undertaker replied.

"Uhh, just what emotions they feel and what goes through their minds?" Sebastian clarified.

"It depends on the person. Some people are scared and feel like they did nothing with their life. While other people will welcome it since they think they won't feel pain in death," He explained.

"Is that all?" Sebastian said. This answer was a little underwhelming.

"No, but it's impossible to generalize. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm entering a contest where we have to write a song about death and human vulnerability," He answered.

The Undertaker put his finger to his lips," Hmm, you want the audience to feel sad, so maybe make a song where someone dies because of some sort of weakness. Don't worry about being accurate, worry about making it emotional."

"But what type of emotions to people feel when they are about to die?" Sebastian asked again.

"That is your job to find out. I'm not making this song for you," The Undertaker said.

"I wasn't asking you to make it, I was just asking for advice!" Sebastian protested.

"And that's all the advice I have," He said before Sebastian could say more.

"Now that your boyfriend's back I think it's time to focus on your goal," Ciel suggested.

Sebastian laughed nervously," Yeah, there's this contest that can help me with it."

"How will it help?" Ciel asked.

"If my band wins then we get a recording contract and a million dollars," Sebastian said.

"That sounds like a good start," Ciel commented.

"Do you think I will win?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course, you're great musicians!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better. I know I'm not good, but the rest of my band worked so hard and I don't want to fail them by messing up," Sebastian said.

"I already told you that your songs are good, but I can make the audience love your work if that gives you some peace of mind," Ciel promised.

Sebastian walked over to Ciel and hugged him," Thank you, but I kinda want to win based off our own skill. But if there's no hope, then you should intervene. They sacrificed so much to help me, and I don't think I could ever pay them back. "

Ciel smiled," Is that an order?"

"Yes."

Ciel slowly unraveled the scarf on Sebastian's neck that was covering the contract, "Then say it! Beg to me properly. You remember what I taught you on the day we met."

"Ciel, I order you to make sure I win this contest. No matter the cost!" Sebastian almost shouted.

"Of course," Was all Ciel said.

Sebastian held Ciel tightly_. No one could stop me anymore. Ciel, the most powerful creature on Earth is mine. Ivaylo could be the worst band in existence and still win the contest with this demon. Soon they we will be the best band that ever existed in history, and I won't let myself die until that happens. _

"So how exactly should I help you win?" Ciel asked.

"Help us every day if you can. Make sure our instruments sound nice and are well tune and look over our song to make sure it sounds perfect, and whatever else you think needs to be done."

Ciel smirked," Sounds easy enough."


End file.
